Smiling Melodies
by smile-lifegoeson
Summary: College AU. When Photography major Natsu meets musician Lucy, he's shocked to know that even though shes super talented, she absolutely hates playing. No matter what it takes, he wants to show her the joy she can bring to others and herself when she plays something she really enjoys. Along the way they find friendships and love that will never die. Not as long as they do it togethe
1. Chapter 1

New story time! I've been playing around with this idea for a while. I posted a little doodle on tumblr a while back.. it was no good but I am so exited to finally get it going! I have the first three chapters already planned out too! So hopefully this will have regular updates ^^

Natsu and Lucy are the main pairing here but all the other couples will make regular appearances and some will have little 'arcs'.

I really hope you like this! The first chapter is kinda short and pretty much just an introduction to the characters so I hope this isn't boring ^^

 **SPOILERS:** I will go ahead and say that there are some manga spoilers here. If you haven't read chapter 436 and on then you will see spoilers. If you are like me and you like to be spoiled than go ahead and enjoy ^^

 _(that summary is super corny but it's late and no one is awake to help me with it. -_- if you have a better one please let me know!)_

 _Fairy Tail_ and it's characters belong to Hiro Mashima.

* * *

"You really didn't have to do this, mom.." Gray whined, he stood at the entrance to the kitchen in his new apartment.

"It's your first day of college, I had to come and cook!" his step-mother Ur told him as she put bacon in the microwave, "It's tradition!"

Gray sighed, rubbing the back of his neck, "You drove a half an hour away just to cook at six in the morning because it was tradition? Smart."

"Oh leave her be, son," his father clapped him on the back, "she did it for Lyon and 'Tear too. And let's not forget that you're the baby."

"Woopie," Gray's sarcasm was not lost on Silver who laughed at the poor boy.

"Well I think it's wonderful you came all this way! I appreciate it much more than your disrespectful son, Mrs. Fullbuster!" Gray's roommate, Loke Regulas, commented as he jumped to set the table.

"I'm not that old just yet," Ur huffed at the boy, "call me Ur or Mom."

"Will do," the young playboy winked affectionately at her.

"Watch it," Silver interrupted, squeezing Gray's shoulder, "that's my wife you're flirting with."

"Don't worry about him," Gray smirked, removing the crushing hand from his shoulder and sat at the kitchen table, "Loke here likes the blondes."

"That I do!"

"Oh dear," Ur laughed.

Silver laughed too, knowing the young man meant no harm, "Juvia get unpacked alright?"

"Yeah, finished last night."

"Good. Meet her roommate?" Silver sat next to Gray at the table, confused when his son hit his head on the table.

"Unfortunately," he groaned. Silver raised a browat Loke who sat across from him snickering.

"And?" Ur asked, rather impatiently.

"It's _Meldy_."

His parents burst out if laughter. Of course they would find it funny.

"What luck!" Ur placed full plates on the table, "Your girl and Lyon's sharing a room."

Silver whispered, "Just don't let them exchange sack secrets."

"Oh, shut it!"

* * *

Erza sat under a thin blanket on her apartments balcony going over her long itinerary for the day. Second year looked a tad bit more difficult than the first, that was for sure. She silently prayed for the day to go well for her and her friends. She was happy they all were going to the same college. It was sad not having them around the past year.

A few minutes later, a disheveled royal blue head came out of the apartment with a shirtless torso and sweat pants riding low on his hips. He was carrying two mugs of hot coffee.

"Mind if I join you?" Jellal smiled and handed her the 'I love cake' cup.

"Certainly," she raised the blanker for him to get under. It was late August but the cool fall wind had already arrived.

"What are you reading?" He asked as one arm came up behind her on the seat, the other raising the coffee to his lips.

"Just going over our schedules one last time. We have more classes this year. I'm glad we both got most of our basics out of the way last year. Although you have more than I do," Erza leaned into his bare chest.

"The downside to being a pre-law student."

"Yes," she turned and kissed tattoo covered cheek, "but a very cute pre-law student."

Jellal hummed as he kissed her forehead, "Don't get all worried about it now. It's just the first day. We'll mostly go through class itineraries and rules. You know the drill."

"Yes. And you know how I feel about those," she mumbled into her coffee. Erza hated the first few days of class where you were just getting used to the teacher and subject. Forget that stuff and get straight to it.

He laughed, kissing her scarlet locks again. They sat there and enjoyed the quiet morning before all chaos was released.

* * *

"What the hell are we doing at the damn book store so early for, shrimp?"

"I have a lot of books I need and I don't want to wait to get them because by that point they'll be gone."

"It's just the first frickin' day," Gajeel grumbled, "ya probably have all week before everything's gone.

They were inside Fairy Tail Universities impressive off campus book store. It was one of three where the students purchased their books for class. It also had a large gift shop full of clothes and accessories with the schools logo.

Levy glared at him over her shoulder, "Like I said, by that point everything I need would be one. Some of these books are hard to find."

"Come on, we can come back later today! I promise all the books will still be here," she continued to glare at him, and no matter how pixie sized his girlfriend was he was still scared shitless of that glare, "I'm hungry!"

She sighed, putting her stack of books in one hand and rubbing her temples with the other. She couldn't win just once, could she? "Fine, let's go get breakfast," she raised a finger at him, "But we're coming right back!"

"Yeah, yeah, let's go eat," he grabbed her outstretched hand and began to stomp towards the door when he instantly felt her hand leave his, "Shrimp?"

"Do you mind holding these for me? I promise we'll be back in an hour and I still have a few more I need to get," Levy was handing her stack of 15 books to a store clerk who looked about as awake as a newborn baby.

"Levy!"

* * *

Humming along to the hushed music playing, Mira danced around her apartment getting ready for school. She had their schools bags packed and on the couch, forms all filled out and on the table, his headphones on the coat rack, and breakfast was almost done. Smiling to herself at a job well done, so far. She now just needed to get herself dressed and her boyfriend out of bed.

Skipping to the bedroom she turned the light on and giggled when the lump in the bed grunted and turned over onto his stomach. He hated when she woke him up that way. Why couldn't she wake him up with sex or something?

"Mira. Light. Off."

"No, no, no," she happily sang, "you need to get up now, Laxus!"

"No."

"Laxus," she put her hands on her hips and glared at him like she did Elfman and Lisanna when they were kids. She stood next to his side of the bed until he looked at her.

"Mira," he used the same tone, mocking her.

"Come on, will you please get up? Breakfast is almost ready," she leaned down so she could she his face clearly.

He cracked open an eye, "No," he grabbed her and tossed her over him and onto her side of the bed, putting her into a vice grip.

Mira squeaked, giggling "Laxus!"

"Sleep," he patted her silver locks like a puppy as he drifted back.

"Laxus we have to get ready," she sighed, hearing his breathing even out, "You would think by third year it would be easier to get you out of bed.."

* * *

Happy lazily stretched in the hallway as his master ran around the house. He yawned as Natsu ran to the bathroom in only his boxers and one sock. A moment later he came out with his sock on the opposite room and ran to his room across the hall.

The blue feline watched a bird out the window fly away before Natsu came out again, this time wearing boxers, a shirt, and no socks. He ran down past Happy into the kitchen.

Yawning again as Natsu ran back to his room, and then again as he ran to the bathroom in jeans and a different shirt.

"Mreow?" Happy was suddenly lifted into the air.

"You'll get trampled if you stay here," Natsu's older brother Zeref brought Happy into the kitchen and placed him next to his food bowl that was full of fish, "Stay in here."

"Mreow!" Happy happily dug into his breakfast.

Zeref laughed at the cat. Picking up his coffee he sat at the bar and went over some last minute forms. Natsu ran back inside the kitchen, almost colliding with the bar next to his brother.

"Hey," he talked around the toothbrush hanging from his mouth, "where's my schedule? Can't find it."

Zeref raised a brow at Natsu's choice of clothing. Green cargo shorts and a red muscle top that said 'Fired up', "It's right there. Exactly where I told you I was putting it a week ago," he pointed to the paper on the refrigerator.

"Yosh! Thanks! I forgot!" Natsu ripped the paper off the fridge and ran away, brushing his teeth as he went.

Zeref sighed, "It'll be a miracle if he lasts until he graduates."

"Mreow," Happy agreed with him as he rubbed his head on Zeref's foot.

"OI! I heard that!"

Natsu double checked his bag and slipped on his sandals. He slung his bag over his shoulder and left the room.

"See ya later!" Natsu got the apple and water Zeref had left out for him and ran out the door.

He grinned as walked out to his pride and joy. His sparkly clean, dark grey Jeep Wrangler. It was the graduation gift he bought himself. All those hours of mowing yards, doing house chores and random jobs for neighbors had really paid off. He just stood there and stared at his baby.

"I'm surprised you're not puking yet," came a giggle voice.

Natsu glared at Mavis as she hopped on one foot up the driveway, "Where are yer shoes?"

"Here!" she jumped onto both feet in front of him, holding out her sandals for him to see.

"I'm surprised you're not bleeding yet," he mocked.

"I don't like shoes and you know it!"

"Just like you know that as long as I'm the one driving, I don't puke!"

Mavis huffed and stuck her tongue out at him. Natsu laughed, mentally adding that as a victory for him on their imaginary score sheet. He jumped into the Jeep and rolled down the window, "Don't you and Zeref get all cozy now before class!"

Mavis blushed furiously, how dare he! She and Zeref were NOT like that! "Natsu! Wa- hey! Come back!" but he had already backed out of the drive way.

"Oh that little.. just wait 'til you get a crush! They're going to know all your little secrets!"

"Who are you yelling at?" Zeref had heard voices and had come to check only to find the adorable blonde he was fond of in his driveway.

"Oh.. uh.. Natsu! He was making fun of me.." Mavis skipped the rest of the way up the porch.

"What am I going to do with the both of you," Zeref shook his head.

Mavis giggled, "Well are you ready for senior year?"

"As ready as I'll ever be," he gestured to the door, "come in. I want you to go over my paper one more time."

"Again? I've looked at it at least three times already."

"I know," he flushed under her gaze, "just one more time. I re-read it and there is one part that I'm still not sure about."

"Geez! What am I going to do with _you!_ " she giggled as the pair went inside.

* * *

Natsu drove around the small parking lot for the fourth time looking for an empty spot, finally finding one next to a blue mustang.

Taking a closer look at the car he groaned, "Ugh. Why him?"

Jumping out of the truck, Natsu glared at the dark eyes that got out of the mustang at the same time. He got a glare sent right back at him.

"Why'd you park next to me, pyro?" Gray slammed the car door shut.

"It was the only spot left, ice breeches," Natsu and Gray stood in front of the vehicles, growling at the other.

Gray relented first, "Whatever."

"Yeah," Natsu relaxed his shoulders, "what class you got first?"

"Lit. You?" Gray sat on the hood of his car and pulled out a carton of cigarettes.

"Math," he cringed, "and quit that! Those things'll kill ya!"

Gray blew smoke in Natsu's face.

"Darling!" the beautiful blunette called out to Gray as she got out of her own car and ran to the boys. He stood and stomped on the bud getting ready for impact. He opened his arms and wrapped them around her as she collided with him, "Hey, Juvia."

"Good morning, my darling. Nastu," Juvia beamed brilliantly at the pinkette.

"Yo!"

"How's rooming with _Meldy_?"

"Lyon's girl?" Natsu asked, getting a nod from the couple.

"It's already so wonderful!" Juvia beamed, "We went out for dinner last night to the Chinese buffet and we made breakfast this morning together! Juvia really likes her!"

Gray snorted. Natsu chuckled, "Looks like you got some competition."

Gray tightened his grip on his girlfriend, "Don't you have some pictures to take, hot head?"

"Sheesh, touchy," Natsu took off in the direction of the art and music buildings, "later!"

"That was very rude, darling," Juvia turned around in his arms so she could look up at him, "but Juvia is happy to have some time alone with Gray before class."

"Yeah?" he smirked as she peppered kisses all over his face.

Natsu made it to the main art building when classes let out, his first class didn't start for a little while so he had time to kill.

Natsu walked around the halls in awe. FTU was known for it's art and music programs. He had always been a big drawer and painter when he was younger, but now he was aiming for a degree in photography. He loved taking pictures.

He stopped next to the door that led to the dark rooms. He couldn't wait to get in there. Most of his friends didn't understand how the hot headed idiot had the patience to wait around for pictures to develop, but he did. It was one of the only things he could wait for, he wanted them to turn out perfect. Unfortunately, he couldn't take any advanced classes until next year.

The next hall was the music hall. He was looking at the trophy case when he heard something. It was slow, and sounded sad. A string instrument most likely. He looked around and saw that most of the class rooms were empty. It must be coming from the auditorium. Over the years Natsu had been given many nicknames, but the one he liked most was 'dangerously curious'. He knew musicians didn't like to be disturbed while they were practicing, but he was gonna peek anyway.

He ran down and skidded past the door to the seating area. Slowly so he wouldn't scare them, he tiptoed inside. Turning his head to the side so only his hair and eyes could see past the door he saw the stage. He pouted when he didn't see anyone there, a music stand was there alone.

"Man, that sucks. I wanted to see who it was," he put his hands in his pockets and headed back to the main corridor, "that sure was pretty music, kinda depressing though."

He glanced at the clock on the wall and blanched, it was 10:24 AM. His first class started at 10:40 AM and it was a long walk. He was gonna be late!

He made a bee line for the doors so he could run to the math building at top speed. He almost ran into a girl as he ran down the steps, "Sorry! I'm late for class!"

He didn't turn back to look at her. So he didn't notice the violin case she was carrying, or the distraught look on her face, "it's OK."

* * *

So? I really hope you liked it.

The cover image was made by me ^^

I'm gonna do my best to make the next chapters much longer than this.

When I was writing this out I was thinking about how movies start. You go through little stuff about people or things that will be in the movie before you get to the main character. And I hope you liked Happy's small POV. That was fun ^^

And I hope you understood what year everyone was. If not, here's a small key. { Name(age) }:

Natsu(18), Lucy(18), Gray(18), Juvia(18), Levy(17) - Freshman

Erza(19), Jellal(19), Gajeel(19) - Sophomore

Mira(20), Laxus(20) - Junior

Zeref(21), Mavis(21) - Senior

I'll be adding more characters later on and i'll be updating you with more keys!

 ****For my other fics****

 **I really, really, really like you** \- Chapter six will be up next week! Sorry for the delay. I had work issues stressing me out. But it's ready to go!

 **Weekend War** \- So sorry that I didn't update! I'm gonna work hard on updating early next week! For everyone who reviews thank you for the continued support.

 **Everyday Lives _-_** The new chapter should be up tomorrow! I apologize in advance because it'll probably be short, but it'll be smutty ^^ _Please don't forget to vote on the poll on my profile! It'll be over on the 17!_

Thank you again for reading! Please Review, Favorite and/or Follow! Chapter 2 will be out soon! And the story will really begin ^^

[8-15-2016: i'm finally getting back into this one so I thought before I get to the new chapters, i'd go back and edit the old ones hah.]


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry that this chapter is short :( I promise once the story is going they'll get longer.

Thank you so much for all the follow and faves!

 **SPOILERS:** I will go ahead and say that there are some manga spoilers here. If you haven't read chapter 436 and on then you will see spoilers. If you are like me and you like to be spoiled than go ahead and enjoy ^^

 _(that summary is super corny but it's late and no one is awake to help me with it. -_- if you have a better one please let me know!)_

 _Fairy Tail_ and it's characters belong to Hiro Mashima.

* * *

"THIS DOESN'T MAKE ANY SENSE!" Natsu scratched his head furiously, desperate to make his brain function correctly.

A week had passed after the first day of school, and the college kids already had tests to study for, not to mention the mountains of homework. The 1st and 2nd years gathered together to help each other out. Tonight the group were in Erza and Jellal's living room. The floor was covered in books and papers, and Natsu was already sick of it.

"It's only the first week, pyro," Gajeel stated, glaring at his chemistry book, "ya got a long way to go."

Natsu jumped up, standing on the math book that he had been working out of, "Like you're one to talk!"

Gajeel threw his book down, startling Levy who was laying down next to him with her multiple books on language, "Is that fight I hear, Salamander?"

"You bet your ugly face it is!" Natsu hoped in his spot, blowing papers everywhere.

"Enough," Erza yanked on Gajeel's hair from her spot on the couch, "If you aren't going to be quiet and study, get out."

"He started it!" Gajeel whined, trying to get his hair out if her strong grip.

"You started it, stupid!" Natsu jumped around again, unable to keep still.

Behind him, Juvia picked up and organized the papers that blew away, "If Natsu is having trouble, Juvia can help."

Sighing, he sat back in the floor to help organize her papers. Gajeel grumbled, slumping back away from Erza finally.

"Keep it down you guys," Levy was in the zone as she read two different books at once about an ancient language, "some of us are trying to study."

Jellal shook his head, handing Erza a cup of coffee, "How about we just call it a night? Go get something to eat."

"I'm in," Gray chugged his coffee, pulling out his cigarettes.

"No smoking allowed in my apartment," Erza scolded him, she didn't even have to see him to know.

"Finneee, I'll go on the balcony," he smirked towards Erza, raising the white stick to his lips.

"Juvia wishes you would stop, darling," Juvia said unto dead ears as he shut the door.

Levy stretched her arms up, putting her books on the coffee table, "He'll stop eventually, Juvia. Now, dinner?"

"I want Italian!" Gajeel yelled.

"You always want Italian.." Levy slumped down next to Erza on the couch.

"Well what can I say shrimp," he walked on his knees until he was in front of her, he boxed her onto the couch, "you need more iron in your diet."

He winked at her, and Levy's face erupted into flames. Erza coughed into her mug, laughing hard at her face. She stood and skipped into the kitchen for a napkin.

"Gross man," Natsu made gagging noises. Juvia giggled.

"Shit!" Gray ran back inside, "rain's coming down hard."

"Cigarette out, Gray," Jellal pointed to the stick still in his mouth.

Gray threw the stick over the balcony, "Gray where is your shirt?!" Juvia cried and fretted over his wet, bare torso.

"I'm fine," he turned her around so he could hold her, her back to his chest," it fell off the balcony.."

"Italian OK with you, Gray?" Erza stood next to Jellal, lacing her slim fingers with his.

"Sure."

"Natsu?" Erza turned to him, he had been quiet.

He was about to agree, cause he was really hungry, but he looked around. Gray was holding Juvia and rocking side to side, whispering in her ear. Gajeel was still on his knees in front of Levy, bus she was now playing with his hair. And Jellal and Erza were still holding hands.

"Nahh! You guys go," he gathered his books to pack up into his custom red backpack, "I don't wanna be a 7th wheel."

"What, Natsu. It's not a date, we're just having dinner as a group," Levy got upset, she didn't want him to be left out.

"Juvia agrees," she pulled Gray with her as she spoke, moving closer to him.

"Huh?! I don't care about that," he slipped his sandals on, "I just don't want my meal ruined by all your love crap."

"Are you sure?" Jellal asked.

"Positive. Sides, I don't need any iron in my diet," he grinned.

Everyone laughed, except Levy who was pounding Gajeel's chest.

"Later!"

Before he left the building, he put his jacket on, throwing on the hood, and then he raced out to his jeep.

He jumped in and groaned, the end of his jeans got soaked. He maneuvered around the wheel to roll them up. He started the truck and turned the heat on his feet, they were soaked too.

He saw Gray on the balcony again, he honked at him as he took off, "Moron needs to quit that stupid habit.."

He skipped through songs on the CD player. It was an old instrumental CD, all video game themes. He really liked this type of music, but after hearing the mystery player last week he wanted to understand it a little better.

 _"Kimi ga kureta towa no kizune wo. Omoide ni nante dekiru wake nai,"_ Natsu's phone startled him from the cup holder, he reached for it blindly, _"Yasashisa wo kimi kuretakara-"_

"Yo," throwing on the blinker, Natsu sat back in his seat. His feet were finally warm, "What's up?"

 _"Hey. Are you still at Erza's?"_ Zeref asked.

"No. They were going to eat, I bailed."

 _"You should have gone. It's still pretty early and you don't have early classes on Wednesdays."_

"Nahh," he turned off the heater, "didn't want to go with three couples."

 _"Don't tell me you're upset about being single?"_

"I don't," he laughed, finally getting to turn, "why do you think that?"

 _"Just checking."_

"Anyway, whatcha need?"

 _"Just seeing where you were. Mavis just left."_

"Already?" he looked at the clock, 7:09 PM, "Kinda early," he smirked, "why didn't you ask her to stay? Have dinner.."

 _"Natsu,"_ Zeref warned.

"..light a few candles.."

 _"Stop it,"_ Zeref's voice rose.

"..take her to you room and have your wa-"

 _"STOP!"_ Zeref yelled, Natsu laughed loudly, _"you know I would never do that."_

"You _could_.. and why nott!" Natsu whined, pulling into a spot at the main art-music building, "you like her.. ask her out already!"

There was silence on the other end of the phone, "Zeref?"

 _"..I'll ask her.. eventually.."_ Natsu snickered, just imagining the blush on his big brothers face, _"let me know when you're coming home."_

"Will do," Natsu hung up and turned off his jeep. Putting the hood over the pink mess on his head, he jumped out and sprinted to the door. The rain wouldn't let up.

"Geez," he shook his head to rid it of water. He snarled at his feet, they were soaked again. He really liked these sandals too.

He roamed the halls again, hoping to get a small peek at the dark room, when he heard music. It was similar to what he heard the other day. Slipping, and almost falling, back to the auditorium door, he snuck inside to hopefully see the person this time.

He used all his ninja skills to make it half way through the auditorium before looking at the stage. He stumbled into his seat as he watched her. Wasn't that the girl he almost ran into on the first day?

He rested his forearms on the seat in front of him, frowning. She looked so sad. The music wasn't helping, it was a slow depressing ballad. It was about to put Natsu to sleep. To keep himself awake, he got a better look at her.

Long blonde hair in a side pony tail. A snug fitting gray button up, she had some knockers on her, not that he was staring. Black skin tight skinny jeans, and the only bit of color on her was her pink rain boots. He grinned seeing the color. Pink was his color, after all.

He glanced up to her face, she was pretty. Really pretty. But the look on her face was putting a damper on it.

The girl sighed, bringing her arms to her sides. Violin in her left hand, bow in the right.

She had yet to open her eyes as she walked away from the stand to the back of the stage.

Natsu watched her every move. She raised her right hand and wiped her face with her forearm. His frown deepened, was she tired?

He ducked as he heard a large intake of breath, was she upset? She looked at her watch, and the next thing he knew she was marching back to the stand and shuffling through the papers.

Whatever she found.. it made her shine. Natsu watched in awe, her whole face lit up. He saw a sparkle in her eyes. He wished he had his camera so he could capture that beauty.

She brought the violin back up, counted to herself, then began.

In an instant, Natsu knew what it was. It was the song to the best Disney movie ever, _The Lion King_ : "Circle of Life".

A smile grew on his face, his hands twitched to capture what was happening in front of him, she came alive as she played this time. She was smiling, almost dancing along.

Slowly so she wouldn't notice, Natsu got up and moved closer to the stage. He sat about 4 rows from the very front.

The blonde actually span around in a circle as she finished the last note, as it played out she lifted the bow in the air.

She bowed to the empty room before packing up her things, the smile slowly drifting from her face.

The blonde jumped when she heard clapping. She scrambled to get her stuff so she could bolt.

"Hey, wait!" Natsu jumped on the stage, but stopped when she turned to him.

Her eyes were a beautiful chocolate brown, they glowed when the light hit them, letting him see hazel specks in them, perfect eyes to capture, but the sparkle was gone. She looked like a trapped stray as she backed away from him.

"Hey, I didn't mean to scare ya," Natsu put his hands by his side, staying still," I just wanted to talk to you. Your playing was-"

The girl took off before he could finish. And a second later he heard a door slam before he even moved.

Natsu stood there, completely baffled. He raised a hand to rub the back of his slightly hot neck, "what's with her?"

* * *

Next chapter you'll find out what's wrong with our 'mystery' girl ^^

Again i'm sorry this is so short :( i'm really disappointed in myself that I can't write longer than this :(

please review, follow, and fave!

[8-15-2016: gonna finally get this one going again. so i'm editing all the chapters]


	3. Chapter 3

Our 'mystery' girl shows up in this chapter! Hope you guys like it!

 _Fairy Tail_ and it's characters belong to Hiro Mashima

* * *

"Yosh!" Natsu ran out of the classroom at top speed, racing down the flight of stairs. He ran down to the next building over, the culinary building.

He glanced in each classroom until he found what he wanted, "MIRA!"

The silver haired student jumped, almost dropping the bag of flour she was holding, "Oh, Natsu. You scared me."

"Sorry! But I need your help with something," he grabbed a broom and swept up the little flour that fell to the floor. Mira smiled as he did, in their little group you could call her the mother, so seeing him doing something helpful without asking first was so heartwarming.

"Thanks Natsu," she put the flour down on the table and smoothed out her apron, "what was it you needed?"

He hurriedly put the broom away. He sat on the little bar stool in front of Mira and began pulling out his camera, "I got my first assignment in class today!"

"Oh?" Mira's eyes lit up at the sight of the camera.

"Yeah! We have to find two subjects, well, two inanimate objects really," he fumbled around with his camera for a moment, getting to the right light settings, "those objects have to create something."

Mira sat down next to him to get closer to the camera, she always loved taking selfies and group pictures, she was kind of obsessed with it. Especially candid pictures.

"Create something? How do I fit in here?" Mira asked him, getting impatient, just a bit.

Natsu looked up to her, his signature grin shining at her, "Your cooking stuff! All the spatula's and stuff you use! They create stuff! Really.. good stuff.."

He trailed off, looking at something across the table, Mira titled her head in confusion, glancing at what entranced him, she giggled.

"Tell ya what," Natsu snapped out of it when she stood,"you can take whatever pictures you need of my cooking utensils, and when you're done," she paused for dramatic effect, pointing to the table,"you can have the spicy chicken I'm making."

Natsu's mouth watered, no one made spicy chicken like Mira, "got yourself a deal!"

Mira nodded, gathering up what she needed, "Oh, and can tell me what they are too? I have to write a paper about it.."

"Of course," she put down the hand mixer and starting looking for her measuring cups, they looked like little demons, they were so cute! "You said you have to have two subjects? Who else are you going to use?"

"I don't know.." he groaned, smacking his head on the table. After the teacher told them what to do he instantly thought of Mira, but he couldn't think of anyone else.

"What about Gajeel? He's taking guitar lessons this semester," Mira politely told him.

"Tch. No way in hell. I ask him about his guitar and he'll wanna start singing!" Natsu waved his arms around, frustrated. Gajeel could play the guitar for sure, but his singing..?

"Just tell him all you need is the guitar, that should work."

"Don't matter. _I'll_ still have to hear it!"

Shaking her head, Mira dragged the flour across the table to her work station, "OK. I have everything I need. Ready?"

"Yosh!" Natsu put the camera strap over his neck, "You bet!"

An hour later, 15 utensils dropped on the floor, 32 poses Mira wanted to try and they were finally done.

"That was fun!" Mira danced in her place as she started the dishwasher.

"Fuf fof uuw," Mira curled her nose up, Natsu immediately sat down and started in on her spicy chicken, "Don't talk with your mouth full!"

"Sowuyy," he swallowed a large piece of chicken in one bite, "Did I tell you that the best paper gets put in the student news?"

"Really?" Mira's eyes glowed at the prospect.

"Yeah, it'll probably be on the first page," licking his lips to savor the flavor, Natsu handed his dished to Mira.

"That's wonderful Natsu!" Mira still danced in her spot as she cleaned what was left in the sink. Normally students cleaned up after themselves, but Mira didn't mind cleaning what was left. She was normally the last one here.

"Now I just gotta find someone else.." he packed up his camera in it's special case. This was his graduation gift from his father. He didn't want anything to happen to it. He fingered the end of the scarf he was wearing, it was finally cool enough to wear it, it was also from his father. He cherished both more than his own life.

"You will," Mira picked up her own bags and led him into the hall, "when do you have to turn it in?"

"It's not due until mid semester. The article will be right around Christmas," Natsu looked at all the different posters on the walls, indicating different fields of culinary one could go into. Mira was taking every class she could, she wanted to open her own restaurant someday.

"You'll find someone," they exited the building, "You could always ask Laxus too. He has a welding class tonight if you wanted to go."

Groaning at the thought, "Maybe, it'll be tricky with all those sparks. And he may try to touch me with it.."

Mira placed a hand on her cheek, giggling, "That would be a problem."

Natsu put his hands behind his head, "I got a while. No sweat."

"True," Mira brought the younger boy in for a hug," let me know how it goes, OK?"

"Sure," he awkwardly returned the hug, not really used to receiving them.

"Bye now!" Mira waved, heading in the direction of where the welding classes were held.

"Later," he turned and headed to the library to think.

"Erza wouldn't be any good since she does the same thing as Mira, Jellal and Levy only use books.. Juvia?" he scratched his head in thought, "No. She's gonna be a Marine Biologist.. that doesn't create anything.. Gray.. he doesn't even know what he wants to do!" Natsu huffed, "all he cares about is that damn hockey rink."

He shoved open the library doors, getting a scolding look from the old lady at the front desk. He went to the second floor where the computers were. He was going to look up something else he could do when he heard his name, "Natsu!"

Whipping his head around to see where the voice was coming from, he saw an arm waving above a computer screen, but he couldn't see the person.

Quietly jogging to the person, he found her, "Oh," he laughed, "Hey, Levy."

The pixie sized girl was sitting cross legged in the chair, and it was raised high, and he still couldn't see her above the computer screen. He continued laughing to himself as he took the seat next to her, starting up the search engine on the computer so he wouldn't get kicked out for 'not using the computer for study purpose', it had happened before.

"What brings you here?" Levy typed away a mile a minute, not even looking at the keyboard.

"I gotta find something for my photography assignment," he explained to her what it was about, he saw her eyes widen and cut her off, "And before you even bring up Gajeel, _NO_."

Her cheeks puffed out, "He's better than you give him credit for."

"I think his guitar playing is good," Levy was about to start a speech, "it's just when he opens his mouth that it becomes horrible."

Her puffed cheeks turned red, "He sings to me sometimes.. it's actually nice.."

Paling at the thought, "He can sing to you all he wants, just don't let me hear it."

"You guys are all so mean to him!" Natsu snorted, not wanting to get into the unfairness of this group today, "But I might know someone else you could ask."

"Really?!" he scrambled for his phone when it started to ring, silenced it and turned to Levy, "Who?"

"You don't know her, she's my roommate. I haven't talked to her much myself, she keeps to herself. But I do know she plays the violin, she's a music major," Levy glared at Natsu's phone as it rang again.

He turned the whole thing on silence and threw it in his bag, "You think you could ask her for me?"

"I'll try," she pushed her glasses on top of her head, "She doesn't talk much. All I've ever seen her do is go to class and practice. And when's she at the dorm she studies. I honestly don't know if she talks to anyone."

"That's a boring life," he crossed his arms as he thought about if he really wanted someone like this to be apart of his project.

"You better answer that," Levy mumbled, looking at the light coming from his bag, "Must be important."

"Geez," he leaned forward onto the keyboard of his computer so the people working there wouldn't see him,"What do you want?"

" _Is that anyway to talk to your brother?"_

"No. I'm sorry. I just figured I was an adult so my big brother could stop treating my like a baby and call every hour," Natsu rolled his eyes, Zeref was an overprotective-cry baby-drama queen.

" _I do not call every hour,_ " Natsu heard a car door slam, " _I just wanted to tell you I wouldn't be home until late."_

"Why?" he grinned as he added, "You got a hot date?"

Zeref sighed loud enough for even Levy to hear, " _NO. What is your obsession with me going on a date?"_

"You're a senior in college and you've never had a girlfriend. The only exception, I guess, would be Brandish.. and she was kinda.." Natsu really didn't know what to call Zeref's eccentric friend who she and his brother had a 'special' relationship with way back when.

" _Don't remind me. I'm going to the hockey teams practice tonight for a class assignment."_

"Wow. Sounds boring," Natsu had gone to some of Gray's practices before. He's fallen asleep more than once.

" _Well I have to, I just wanted you to know,"_ Natsu held tightly onto the scarf around his neck, Zeref's concern not lost on him.

"Ok. I'll see you later then," Natsu hung up the phone and sighed.

"Everything OK?" Levy peeked around to see the pink haired photographer pouting.

"Yep!" Natsu spun around in his chair, "Just my brother being a pain."

"He cares about you," Levy jokingly glared at him.

"I know, I know," he grabbed his bag and latched onto his back, "I'm gonna go down to the music hall and see if I can find anyone."

"Good luck," Levy waved goodbye. And as he was already down the steps she remembered, "I didn't tell him her name!"

The tiny bluenette made a post it note to ask her roommate tonight or tomorrow about helping him.

Natsu completely forgot about what Levy said as he walked inside the music building. He suddenly remembered the girl from last night, it kinda stung that she ran away when he was trying to compliment her.

He decided to check the auditorium again just to see if she was there, and lucky him, she was. But she wasn't alone.

He snuck inside and sat down in one of the rows near the middle. His ninja skills always came in handy.

He ran his eyes over the blonde, today she was wearing a dress. It was a baby blue cotton dress and it fit snugly against her chest, it flared out at her waist and stopped right above her knees. She was wearing strappy heels too. Her golden hair was in a fancy up do today, some tendrils falling over. The girl must come from a rich family if she's dressing like this to school. He felt inadequate in his ripped jeans, flip flops, and FTU baseball shirt. He pulled up his scarf to cover his face.

The woman next to the blonde was a mean looking lady. Her hair was pulled into a tight bun, it made her face look sharper, and not in a good way. Her glasses sat on the tip of her nose.

Natsu stuck his tongue out at the lady when she forced the girl to stop playing, saying her head was falling too close to the instrument.

Natsu could see the girl take a large breath, and began to play again. This time she was stiff as a board.

He had heard this song before. It was played at every single graduation in history. Why was she practicing something like that?

"No!" the teacher snapped, pushing the girls shoulder closer to the stand, "You're messing up right here, try again and don't make me regret this time I'm spending with you."

Natsu's mouth fell open, weren't music teachers supposed to help their students grow? What was the purpose of yelling at them and telling them something like that?

"Sorry.." the girls voice was barely audible, and she sounded so depressed. The look on her face was killing Natsu. And he didn't even know this girl.

She began again, and this time it was perfect. Well, that's what Natsu thought.

"You're timing was off! Why did you slow down?! You are better than this Lucy!"

' _Lucy..'_ so that was her name.

"I apologize." Lucy's eyes closed, it made Natsu genuinely angry to see this.

"I am done for the day, stay here until you can play this song the way I have instructed. We will move on tomorrow if I deem it perfect," the teacher looked at Lucy down her nose and stomped off the stage.

Lucy waited until the teacher was gone before she dropped her shoulders, releasing a breath she must have been holding. She sat down on stage and pulled off her shoes, throwing them across the stage.

Natsu laughed a little. The look on her face as she threw the shoes was the same look he had as he got out of his clothes at the end of the day, freedom.

She stood up again, picking up her discarded violin and stood in front of her music stand. And to Natsu's disappointment, she did what her teacher asked and practiced the same song over and over.

He sat there for 15 minutes listening to the same song. She stopped and started multiple times. The tune was making Natsu loose interest. He still wanted to talk to her, find out why she ran away yesterday.

And just like yesterday, he saw her bring her arms down to her side, a defeated look on her face.

Natsu clenched his hands tighter. It was what that idiotic teacher said that was making her so troubled. She messed around with the papers on the stand, from where he sat, he could kinda see a small smile forming.

He put his scarf around his head, putting himself in ultimate ninja mode, and ran down to the front again. When he sat down is when she started to play. It was another Disney song. This time it was "Part of your world".

 _"Juvia would love this. That's her favorite movie,_ " he watched as she closed her eyes, starting to dance along. Her whole form glowed as she played, it was like she became a different person when she played what she choose to play, ' _I bet that stingy teacher would faint if she heard what Lucy was playing now._ '

He felt himself reach for his camera, but grit his teeth, she would never let him talk to her if he did that. He sat on his hands to stop himself.

Lucy was looking at the sheet music, her eyes were sparkling as she played faster and faster. Her feet were moving along to the beat, the music flowed through her like magic.

When the music slowed to a stop, she took a deep breath. The light shone on her hair like it was the sun. Natsu had definitely seen beautiful women in his life, but when he watched her play, it was like looking at pure light. Something so beautiful that he wanted to keep.

He shook these thoughts from his head, not knowing where they were coming from. He stood from his seat and walked to the stage, clapping.

She didn't look this time, she just started to pack up, but Natsu ran to her, standing in front of her beside the music stand, holding out his hands, "Wait!"

She looks frightened by something, a bit of terror in her eyes as she watched every move he made. He hurt that she looked at him like that. He had never seen her before yesterday, and she was acting like he was going to hurt her or something. And she had never seen him before!

"Um. I just wanted to say.. you play great," she blinked a few times, like she wasn't expecting that, "I'm really sorry for startling you like this.."

"..I don't play great.." she was looking off to the side, a wistful look in her eyes. Like she wanted to believe him, "I play mediocre at best."

"What are you saying?!" he was ecstatic that she didn't run off, "I mean.. I'm no music expert or anything.. but when you played that last song.. and the Lion King song from yesterday.." she looked shocked, she must have forgotten he was the one that was here last night, "you look and sound like you've been doing this for a hundred years and that was just your warm up!"

Lucy looked down at her bare feet, her emotions torn.

"I was actually.." he gulped, and went for it despite his nerves, "I'm a photography major. And we got our first assignment today.." she titled her head to the side, her bangs covering one eye, "and um.. we have to find inanimate objects.. that make art.."

Lucy shuffled around, not liking where this was going.

"So.. I know you don't know me.. but.. would you let me take pictures of you? While you're playing?"

"...why? why me?"

"You look really happy. That was something I really wanted to capture on film. You were glowing, when you played. When you played what your nasty teacher asked," he grinned when he saw her crack a smile, "you looked like you were being tortured. You didn't look happy at all. But what I said before was true, you looked... really.. beautiful when you played like that."

For just a moment, he thought he saw a real smile forming on her face, but it disappeared just as fast. In the blink of an eye, she put on her shoes and grabbed her things, turning to him all she said was, "No."

"Huh? What.. wait a minute!" She was running to the back stage door, this time he followed her.

"I said no," _'damn! she walks fast in heels!'_

"Can I at least ask why?" she stopped before she opened the door, she slowly turned to him. He stopped dead in his tracks at the absolutely defeated look he saw on her face.

"I hate the violin. I hate it," she shook her head, he saw that her eyes were glossy, "If i could do something so I would never have to play again I would do it in a heartbeat."

She ran out the door, leaving Natsu alone in the dark room. All he could hear was the disappearing sounds of her heels hitting the floor. He slumped down into a nearby chair.

He raised a hand to the back of his neck, he looked a little defeated himself. He felt sadness, and not because he lost a good prospect for his project. But for her. He didn't know her, only knew her name. But deep in his heart, he knew he wanted to find that something. Something to help her get what she wanted. Or something that would show her that she was beautiful when she played.

* * *

Well you learned some of why Lucy is acting the way she is. And they talked! Woo!

Next chapter will be in _Lucy's_ POV. I want to change POV every 3 chapters to keep things interesting. This chapter was a little longer but the next will be much longer! I promise! I already have is planned out.

Some people asked if Zeref and Mavis are dating. The answer is NO. not yet, at least ^^ my arc's are going to begin in chapter 5. Starting with them ^^

Also, here's another key for you guys, the majors:

Natsu - Photography

Lucy - Music & Business

Gray - Undecided; Hockey player

Juvia - Marine Biologist

Erza - Baking and Pastry Arts

Jellal - Pre-law studies & Psychology

Levy - Edication & Translation

Gajeel - Criminal Justice (snort)

Mira - Culinary Science & Business

Laxus - Welding & Carpentry

Zeref - Sports Medicince

Mavis - Nursing

Please review guys! I really need to know some feedback! Thanks for reading!

[8-15-2016: finally reviewing all my notes and wanted to edit a little first lol]


	4. Chapter 4

I'm so glad so many people like this ^^ Thanks so much you guys!

This chapter is in Lucy's POV. I kinda want to do every 3 chapter POV change. The first 3 were in Natsu's and now the next 3 will be in Lucy's. When I start my little arcs I may include others but I'm not sure yet. We'll see!

 _Fairy Tail_ and it's characters belong to Hiro Mashima.

* * *

The next morning, Lucy Heartfilia woke up at 5:30 with her alarm, like always. Sitting in her bed, she stretched. She lived in a two bedroom dorm. And unlike most college's, Fairy Tail Universities dorm rooms were more like apartments, which was great for Lucy. She would have felt very awkward with her roommates bed right across the room.

Sliding out of bed, Lucy did a few more stretches to get her blood flowing. Out of habit, she checked her phone. And she wasn't surprised to find no new notifications. She didn't have any friends, after all. Setting her phone next to her bag, she picked up an old picture frame that was on her nightstand.

Lucy traced the woman's face, a sad smile bloomed on the young woman's face. She never thought her life would so far away from what she imagined back then, back when her mother was alive.

Snapping out of those thoughts, Lucy placed the picture back down carefully. It was an old frame and she didn't want to brake it. She then left her room to take a shower.

Her morning routine goes like normal: wake up, stretch, shower, hair and makeup, and then dress. She was sliding on her boots when she heard humming. It was her roommate, Levy.

When she first met her, Lucy was excited to finally get to hang out with someone her age and didn't have anything to do with the music world. Until her father stepped in, of course: _"Relationships will distract you from your practice and studies. If you choose to spend your time wasting my money with people unworthy of you then I must meet them first."_

It was just better to avoid people all together than have to get permission to hang out with someone. Even if that meant being alone for the rest of her life.

Looking in the mirror, Lucy sighed as she saw herself. Black heeled boots, a deep purple dress that was tight on her chest, but then fell loose from her waist to her knees. A thin sweater draped over her arm in case it got cold, her hair in a side braid. It was always the same thing she wore, always dressed to impress, she didn't even own a t-shirt.

Putting her backpack on and picking up her purse, Lucy left her room and was met with a wonderful smell.

"Oh, good morning!" Levy waved from the kitchen, she was wearing a pair of white cotton shorts and blue sleep shirt.

Lucy took in a sharp breath, this was the same every morning too. And getting away from Levy was turning into a game of who was smarter. So far Lucy had prevailed, but her defenses were wearing thin with the multi-lingual pixie.

"I made breakfast," Levy put her plate on the bar, full of eggs, bacon, and fruit, "There's plenty if you want some."

 _"I checked with the school nurse about your physical Lucy,"_ her fathers word rang in her ear, _"and i have to say that you need to cut back some. Gain any more weight and you'll be unable to fit in the ball gowns I bought you for the year."_ Being a young girl in college was already hard enough, she didn't need to hear those things as well.

"No, thank you for the offer, but I'm actually on a diet," Lucy watched as Levy's face fell. And again, this happened every morning too. Levy would offer breakfast and a pleasant conversation, and Lucy would come up with a lie to leave. This morning wasn't a lie, but she had just yet to start her diet.

"Well, OK then," a strained smile appeared on the smaller girls face, "but you don't even need to go on a diet, you look great as you are. You might even need to put some meat on your bones."

The words swelled Lucy's heart, if that was how a friend would treat her she didn't want them. It would only hurt later when she could no longer speak to them. Levy noticed how small Lucy was becoming. Without her father breathing down her neck to follow his schedule, Lucy often forgot to eat.

"That's sweet, but I have to for my career," she quickly made her way to the door, "bye."

About two blocks from her dorm was an adorable coffee shop. It was pretty popular to the kids who lived on campus, Lucy was no exception. She opened the door to 'Happy Morning' and actually cracked a small smile at the atmosphere.

As she waited in line she watched all the different customers. One pair in particular caught her eye, a dark haired male and a blue haired girl. Her hair was darker than Levy's, and it was longer and wavy. The man had his back turned to her so she couldn't see him. The girl was talking animatedly about something, causing the man to laugh. The girl pouted and looked ready to cry.

Lucy smiled as she watched them, they made a cute pair. The man kept laughing as the girl now waved her arms to get him to stop. What Lucy wouldn't give to have relationships like that. Where you were so close to someone that they knew everything about you, and you them, and they still cared about you.

"Miss?" a handsome barista called her as she was now in the front of the line, "Oh! I'm sorry! Can I have a vanilla iced coffee and lemon bread?"

"Sure thing, ma'am," the man winked at her and left to prepare her drink.

Lucy glanced back over at the couple. The woman was now reading alone, the man she was with was standing right outside her window smoking.

"For the lovely lady," he winked at her again.

"Thank you," she paid and left before he could say anything else to her. She walked right past the dark haired smoker, and right into his smoke.

"Sorry," he told her, she sped past him, but noticed his shirt was unbuttoned where it hadn't been before.

"No problem," Lucy called back to him.

Munching on her morning snack, her watch said 7:30. She was early for her private lesson, again. Without having much of a life, what else could she do but practice.

Finishing off her snack and drink, Lucy made her way into the auditorium. She was practicing her scales as her teacher walked in.

"Good. You're already here. Stay this punctual and you _may_ become good," her teacher, Glenda, had been her violin teacher since her mother died. Layla had taught her from a young age, and when she became ill her good friend Aquarius taught her. And as mean as she was, she would take Aquarius any day over this witch.

"Yes ma'am," when her mother died, all traces of her were erased so her father wouldn't have to remember. Aquarius was no longer permitted to come to the house, and that's when Glenda was hired.

For the next two hours, Lucy rehearsed the same song over and over until her fingers were bleeding, "Tch. I'm done for now. This evening you better remember to bring extra bandages. I'm going to wear you out after how poorly you played last night," and without a good bye, the woman left.

For the next thirty minutes, Lucy practices on her own. Going through the same boring scales she s had memorized since she was a child.

Finally her phone went off to alert her to go to class. It wasn't even a class she wanted to take. Her father had told her witch classes she had to take for her degree, she was honestly surprised he let her have a choice on electives.

As she walked across the lawn, she heard her name being called. Surprising her, since she didn't know anyone.

"Lucy!" Levy was running toward her, wearing a FTU football t-shirt and jean shorts. Lucy wanted to be like that, but at the moment, she just needed to get away. And unfortunately, there was no where to go unless she ran.

"Hey, glad I caught you," Levy smiled brightly at the musician, "I was wondering if you wanted to get lunch today? I'm pretty sure our classes get out at the same time."

Want filled Lucy. That was all she wanted, someone to talk to, someone to be her friend. When she graduated high school, Lucy told herself she wanted the whole experience. That's why she choose to come to FTU, it was over an hour drive from home. She wanted to have fun, make friends, and dare she say it, fall in love. Her father couldn't control her if he wasn't here, so just this once, she decided to be the person she always wanted to be.

"Um.. sure.. if that's OK with you," stars glowed brightly in Levy eyes, she had been trying everyday to get Lucy to do something with her.

"Of course! How about the pizza place?" Lucy smiled, she hadn't eaten anything like that since her mom was alive, "I know you said you were on a diet but I think it would do you some good to live a little."

"Pizza sounds great," Lucy hugged her violin case closer to her.

"Yes! OK, well I have to go to class, but i'll see you!" Levy squealed as she ran to class.

Walking to her own class, Lucy wondered what her father would think of her choice, and instantly decided she didn't care.

"Ok kids," her business professor started the class each time like that, "today we're going to do study groups for your first test next week. You'll have to find a partner and I want you to study just what a business does and what kind of businesses you could get into. One partner!"

Lucy paled, a partner? She didn't know anyone! She glanced around the room, hoping to see someone else alone when a chair pulled up to her desk.

"Hi, want to study with me?" An absolutely beautiful woman smiled at her, her long silver hair curled down her back. A simple pink tank top and white capris made her look even more delicate, "I'm Mirajane, but you can call me Mira."

"Lucy," she nodded, feeling extremely bland next to her.

"Nice to meet you Lucy," Mira opened her book and pulled out notes, "ready?"

For the next hour, Mira and Lucy studied. It was actually very fun to study with someone else, in high school her father refused to help her or find her a tutor, so she was always alone. But with Mira, she was learning and having fun, even if that did sound cheesy.

"Wait, you're a third year?" at Mira's nod she asked, "then why are you in a introduction class?"

"I'm a culinary arts major," Mira began, "But I never could decide which field I wanted to go to. I love cooking all kinds of food, so i decided to get a business degree so maybe I can start my own restaurant."

"That's amazing," Mira was choosing her own dream, that was something else Lucy could never do, "I hope you accomplish that one day."

"Thank you, what is it that you're working for?" Mira politely asked, but then the professor announced the end of class.

Relief rushed to Lucy's heart, talking about her own life wasn't east, especially when talking to someone like Mira.

"We'll have to hang out sometime Lucy," Mira told her as they walked out of the classroom, it was one of the few where the door led straight to the outside rather than a building.

"Oh, um.. maybe," Lucy shrugged, not saying no but not saying yes was better for everyone.

"Good. Well I'll see you later," Lucy watched her as she met a tall broody blonde who looked tough enough to take down a bear, but he smiled gently at Mira, taking her hand in his and walking away.

Leaving those thoughts behind, Lucy took two steps before she heard her ringtone, sighing she took it out, ready to talk to her father. But it wasn't a call, it was a message. From Levy.

 _Hey! I'll be there in a minute, save us a good seat!_

"How did she get my number.." Lucy thought back, when Levy gave her her number, Lucy did the same, but never thought she would actually use it.

She didn't answer her, but went straight to the restaurant. On campus, the food court was actually a bunch of restaurants in a large circle, you could eat inside or at one of the many tables outside in the circle. Lucy choose one close to the pizza place and placed her books on top of it. She ignored all the whistles being sent her way. Even though she didn't have much experience, she knew better than to encourage that behavior.

"Sorry! My physics teacher held us over!" Levy placed her bag on the bench across from Lucy.

"It's OK, I just got here," she stood as both girls went inside to get their food. Plain meat lovers pizza for Levy, Alfredo pizza for Lucy.

"I'm so glad you came Lucy, I feel bad that we haven't had a good chance to talk yet," Levy happily dug into her lunch, not knowing how deep her words stung Lucy.

"No, it's my fault. I kept.. saying no," Lucy took small bites of her pizza, the flavor taking her back to a time when she was happy.

"Don't worry about it! You're probably just shy, I know I would be if I didn't have all my friends and my boyfriend here with me," Levy wiped sauce off her face and grinned.

 _Friends and a boyfriend, I'm jealous._ Lucy smiled back, not really having anything else to say.

"Speaking of my friends, can I ask you something?"

"Sure?" Lucy tilted her head, waiting.

"A friend of mine is a photography major and he has this project he had to have done by mid semester. He has to take pictures of an inanimate object making art. I know this might be rude of me, but do you think you could help him out?" Levy asked.

That made Lucy remember the boy from last night, he had asked the same thing, but Lucy turned him down without a second thought.

"If you don't want to that's OK! I just told him I would ask you," Levy nervously added.

"No, um," Lucy shook her head, "I'll think about it."

"Thanks Lucy!" Levy's own smile made Lucy feel better. This was all she wanted. Friends. They continued lunch talking about their classes. Thankfully Levy never asked her about her practice. Talking to Levy was the first enjoyable thing Lucy had done since the semester started. She would have to slowly start agreeing to more, as long as her father didn't find out.

That evening, Lucy and her music teacher had another argument. Well, Glenda yelled and Lucy listened. She finally left, saying she was going to tell her father about her behavior.

Lucy was about to begin practicing, but decided to take a break. Glenda never came back when she said she was done. She kicked off her shoes and sat on the edge of the stage, swinging her feet back and forth and laying down.

She pulled out her phone and checked again for anything new. But there wasn't. The only numbers she had were her fathers, the house, and the school. She now had Levy's too.

She went through old messages between her and her father, nothing personal. Not even a 'how are you', 'hope your classes are going well'. Stuff a normal parent would do.

She listened to old voice mails she hadn't deleted. They were all the same: no friends, no boys, go on a diet, practice, study. He never even told her loved her, he hadn't said anything like that since her mother died.

" _one new message"_

Lucy sat up, she thought she had listened to them all.

" _Mr. Junelle, I thank you for contacting me. I'm sorry we keep missing one another, but you know how that is. I have thought about your proposal and I agree, I think Lucy and Sawarr would make an excellent pair. I'll tell Glenda about this, they'll need to practice and play a duet together before we tell them about their engagement. I know your son will be thrilled. Call me when you get the chance."_

That message wasn't meant for her. She stood on shaky legs, she replayed the message. Did her father actually agree to a marriage proposal for her?!

"How could he do this!" Lucy paced the stage back and forth, "it's bad enough he tells me I can't have friends and now he wants to marry me off? For a business deal!"

Lucy kicked her shoes across the stage, "I'm a person! I'm not a trophy to be given away or a prize for the highest bidder!"

Tears leaked out past her shut eyes, "I'm.. his daughter... and he... doesn't care..."

Lucy continued to pace, she wiped her eyes on her sleeve, not caring that her makeup now covered the expensive dress or was running down her face.

She sat down next to her music stand, "I'm.. just his pawn.. only useful when he sees fit.."

 _Buzz_

Grabbing her phone, she was not ready to talk to her father, but saw it was a message from Levy.

" _I'm about to head back to the room with some Chinese food if you want to join me! The new season of Dancing with the Stars starts tonight!"_

Lucy loved that show, she had even been asked to participate a few years ago, but her father refused. She was about to reply with a 'can't. have to practice' when she got a message from her father.

" _I just spoke to Glenda. She said you were disrespecting her again. If you are going to act like that, then don't show up for practice. You need to be perfect for what I have planned for you young lady."_

"What you have planned.. you never once asked me what I wanted," Lucy turned off her phone. She packed up her things, she was going to go to her dorm and watch TV with Levy and stuff her face with Chinese food.

"You are not going to control me, I don't care what I have to do. Not anymore father," Lucy left the auditorium with a lighter heart. Her shoulders didn't feel like the world was on them anymore. She felt freer. It was silly to think that everything would be solved with one act of rebellion, but for Lucy, that's all it took.

* * *

No Natsu this chapter, but you learned more about Lucy!

I think Next chapter will start my first arc. hehe ^^

ALSO! I plan on making this pretty long, this is Freshman year for Natsu and Lucy, I want this to go until they graduate ^^

 **Please Review and tell me what you think!**

[8-15-2016: editing before I post the new stuff!]


	5. Chapter 5

I'm so excited for this! The longest chapter yet! This chapter starts our first arc! Sorry it took me so long to update!

We're still in Lucy's POV right now.

Thank you to everyone who reviewed! I appreciate it!

 _Fairy Tail_ and it's characters belong to Hiro Mashima

* * *

 _Act I: Zeref and Mavis_

* * *

The next morning, Lucy gets up at 5:30 like normal, she did her stretches, took a nice long hot shower, hair and makeup done, and then put on a pink flowy dress. A cropped white sweater too. After all this was done, Lucy realized she hadn't checked her phone.

But before she picked it up, the events that happened yesterday flashed before her eyes. She sat on the bed, and for once slumped her shoulders instead of sitting proper, like the lady her father raised.

 _"I can't believe.. he would do that to me.. I know he took it hard when mom died.. but to just marry me off like I'm a reward for being rich?"_

Her thoughts were halted by a soft knock on her bedroom door. Quickly putting herself back together, she opened the door.

"Hey, Lucy," Levy was shocked Lucy was still here, she was normally gone pretty early, "I was about to make breakfast. Want some?"

Lucy automatically went to say 'no', but then scolded herself. She wasn't going to let her father control her anymore, she had to live for herself. And the first step was to find people to share her life with.

Smiling brightly, she nodded, "I'd love to. What are you making?"

She could see the surprise on Levy's face, and it quickly melted to happiness as she led Lucy into the kitchen.

"Waffles! You want to help me?" Levy handed Lucy an apron that Gajeel usually wore, it pink with kisses all over it.

"I've never cooked before," Lucy shyly fastened the apron around her slim waist, "but I'm willing to try."

"That's the spirit!" Levy didn't know what happened to make Lucy's mind change in a day, but she was going to use it to her advantage.

The girls had a blast mixing the batter and got it all over the floor and themselves, Lucy was glad she ruined her dress, there went one she never had to wear again.

"How did it get up there?" Levy pointed to a few spots on the ceiling.

"Huh," Lucy looked at Levy, their faces both in shock. Then they both laughed.

 _"This is what i've always wanted,"_ Lucy thought as Levy stood on the bar with a mop getting the batter and she put the remainder of the batter in the fryer, _"friends you can be silly with. Who don't care where I came from or what I'm wearing."_

They sat at the bar and ate their waffles, talking about class and Levy talked about her boyfriend. Lucy was almost afraid to meet this man who was covered in piercings, no matter how nice Levy described him.

After Lucy changed and Levy put on some clothes, the girls made their way to the English building. Levy had a beginning translation class and Lucy had her English 101 class.

"I'll see you later, Lucy!" Levy waved, going to her classroom on the first floor. Lucy had to go up to the third to get to hers. And the building didn't have an elevator, her legs would be in good shape at the end of the semester.

Entering the room, Lucy saw that she was one of the first to arrive. She took a seat in the back near the windows so she could see the courtyard. It was covered in fallen leaves, a beautiful scenery.

Just then a loud noise interrupted her musing.

"You suck, man!"

"I do not. It wasn't my fault."

"Ughhh!"

A blonde boy and a dark haired boy entered the room. The blonde was whining.

"Tell him it was his fault!" The blonde turned to a third member that she couldn't see yet.

"I ain't getting in the middle of a love spat," a familiar voice drifted into her ears. She looked at the door as the pink haired boy from the other night came in behind them, grinning at the blondes misfortune.

 _"I didn't know he was in this class,"_ but then again, she never looked.

He sat in the front with the other two. The blonde was still whining about something, but the dark haired one was now glaring at pinky. Something about it not being a lovers spat.

 _"I.. should apologize,"_ she felt she was looking at the world in a new way. And she felt she had to apologize for the old Lucy. She felt horrible for how she just ran off the night he tried to ask her something.

"Alright," the teacher waltzes in and slams the door, "open your books."

His coat billows out behind him. On the first day of class he told them that he loved the Harry Potter series and that Snape was his idol. It made sense because he had a crooked nose, had long black hair, and wore black. He even scared the crap out of them that first day by walking fast into the classroom and saying there will be no 'wand waving or silly incantations in the class'. And every time he said a page number, well, she couldn't wait for page 394.

But it wasn't potions, it was English. And this was Lucy's worst subject. She mixed up all the terms. That's why she took this class first, get it out of the way. Being a writer didn't necessarily mean she was the best at the subject.

During class, she watched him. He looked like a trouble maker, someone who would goof off in class rather than pay attention and take notes like he was actually doing. She could only see the profile of his face, and it was locked on the teacher. She watched him pack up his bag before she even realized class was about to end.

"See ya!" The blonde boy drug the dark haired one out of the class before anyone else stood up. The teacher ran after them and yelled to not run down the stairs. Pinky was standing when she decided to try something.

She put everything in her messenger bag, the one she begged her father to buy rather than briefcase he was eyeing. She skipped out behind the teacher and half-ran down to the first floor. He hadn't left yet, he had stopped to tie his shoe right before the door. When he stood he was checking his phone.

"Um.." even thought she made this decision, it didn't make it easy for her to be a new person over night.

He turned towards her, eyes widening as he saw her fully. While he took her in, she checked him out as well. He was wearing faded jeans, a dark green shirt with the sleeves rolled to his elbows. He had a white scaly scarf hanging loosley around his neck, his bag slung over one shoulder.

He was still just staring at her, she blushed and looked at his feet. Sighing, she stared wistfully at his shoes. Vans. She always wanted a pair. She felt out of place in her snug purple dress and high heels. That was all her father bought her, dress clothes.

He took a shaky step forward, like he was afraid she was going to run away again.

Shame filled Lucy's chest, she couldn't believe how she acted.

He stopped just a few steps away and waited. Lucy took a deep breath and looked into his eyes, they were a dark green and unnerving, but his spiky pink hair made her giggle, gaining confidence. How frightening could he be with that hair?

"I just.. wanted to say.." Lucy literally shook in her heels, "..I'm sorry.. about the other day.."

He blinked and stepped back, then a grin broke out beautifully on his face. It shocked Lucy how much that grin affected her heart, she wasn't used to people being happy around her, "Don't worry bout it! I should apologize too, I did kinda sneak up on ya."

"Oh!" she waved her hand in front of her, "No! I just.. uh-"

"Seriously, I'm sorry," he raised a hand to scratch the back of his head. Even through his shirt, Lucy could see defined muscle.

"It's OK," Lucy smiled down at her feet, "And.." she swallowed, "if you want-"

"NATSU! Come on!" A different dark haired boy stood outside the building, yelling at pinky.

"Hold yer horses, princess!" he yelled back, "And put that stupid thing out!"

The guy outside took the white stick out of his mouth and blew smoke on the door, then he drew a smiley face flipping him off.

"Man.. Sorry bout that," he grinned, hands on his hips, "what were you gonna say?"

She shook her head, she was happy for the interruption. It would have been silly anyway, "It's not important, you should go," she was about to leave herself when he held out his hand.

"I'm Natsu," his eyes were closed and his smile was so wide she could see his sharp canines, "It's nice to meet you, officially anyway."

Shyly, she put her hand in his.

"I'm Lucy, It's nice to meet you too," he grinned even bigger when she smiled.

The one outside knocked on the door and Natsu grit his teeth, "I better go, see ya Lucy!"

She watches the boys run off, pushing each other and yelling. Laughing at them, she finally turned the other way to head back to her dorm. She had to get her change of clothes for her Yoga class.

Yoga was her favorite class so far. It was calming, it was relaxing, everyone in the room wanted peace. The teacher was so laid back too, at the end of the class, she let you fall asleep if you wanted.

In her stretch blue yoga pants, and white work out tank, Lucy rolled out her yellow and star yoga mat. She sat down on it and got into a pose with her legs crossed, her back straight and her hands on her knees to think.

 _"OK Lucy. Now is the time you to analyze everything and make a bonafide plan of action. Father raised you to one day take over Heartfilia Enterprises. A business woman. But he also wanted you, for the time being, to be an entertainer at his business parties. And now you know he was just showing you off to see who could_ really _take over the business. He chose the person whom he could get the most out of. The Junelle family has land that father has wanted for years. They also have business in other countries. Of course he would choose them,"_ Lucy straightened out her legs, crossing one over the other and twisting her body, _"He heard from Glenda that I was 'disrespecting' her in practice. He said I shouldn't show up for practice. And I won't. I'm going to show him I am my own person. I'm going to make friends here. I'm going to get drunk. Pierce something. Get a tattoo. Fall in love."_

Lucy switched the sides she was twisting and started breathing deeper, _"I'm going to find people who care about me, for me. I already have Levy, and I plan on getting closer to her. It'll be easy since we're roommates. Then that girl from business class, Mira. She said something about hanging out. I should take her up on that. The only other person I know is Natsu.. And I think I better stick to befriending girls before I add him in."_

"Alright girls!" the yoga instructor asked them all to stand, "let's start today with some lunges!"

Lucy did as the teacher asked, she loved yoga. It was the only form of exercise her father let her do in high school, afraid she would loose her soft skin and feminine side. Geez, how had she survived this long?

 _"I know it'll take me a long time to get used to this. But I'm going to do my best, and the best part is that I don't have to play the violin anymore!"_

She hadn't even thought of that. Not following her fathers orders meant no more violin. She was beyond glad. But, her heart did ache. Because it was her mother that taught her to play, and inspired Lucy to work hard to become so good.

Shaking her head, Lucy let those thoughts leave her. She was supposed to clear her mind during this class.

The hour long class ended too early for Lucy's taste. It was her last class of the day, the only other thing for her normally was practice. But she wasn't going tonight. Let Glenda call her father.

Getting back to her dorm, Lucy placed everything in order and got her Calculus homework out. She only had the class once a week, but she wanted to finish it before the weekend.

The hours ticked by, and before she realized it, Lucy had finished her Calc. homework, her English assignment, half of her sociology paper, and studied for business. It was already 3 in the afternoon.

 _"Did I really spend the whole day here?"_ she wasn't too surprised, since this was normal for her. Pushing away from her desk, Lucy left her too quiet bed room.

She raided the kitchen, since she never really got a chance before. It was darling! And Levy was so organized! Maybe she should ask if they could grocery shop together, since the only thing to eat right now was popcorn and a can of baked beans.

Lucy waited on the popcorn by checking out the living room. A gray suede couch and recliner with blue pillows. A glass coffee table. A decent sized TV, perfect for sports and DWTS as she had learned the other day. Levy had left a few movies on the small bookshelf that stood neck to the TV. Mostly romantic comedies, and some weird heavy metal concert that Lucy had never heard of.

"The Lion King!" Lucy pulled the classic movie off the shelf and decided she would reward herself today by watching it. She made a big change in her life, and even though it just begun, she wanted some reward for doing it.

Half an hour later Lucy is in tears thanks to some darn wildebeests, and it nearly gave her a heart attack when someone knocked on the door. She didn't have a clue who it could be. Forgetting she was still in her yoga clothes, she went to answer the door.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY! NOW GET IN THE BAG!" A brown bag was almost thrown over her head, "Oh wait. Yer not Levy."

"No, I'm not," she backed away from the woman holding a bag, she was scared of her. Not even to mention how much alcohol she smelt on her.

"Lucy?" the silver haired angel looked around her companion, "I didn't know you roomed with Levy!"

Mira ran inside so she could hug Lucy.

"Mira?" Lucy barely got out, Mira was like a bear giving hugs.

"Oh sorry!" she backed of, giggling, "we thought you were Levy!"

Mira was the picture of beauty. Her silver bangs were in a small ponytail. She was wearing a Chinese styled red dress and cute pink flats.

"Oi," the alcoholic-smelling girl poked Mira on the cheek, "fill me in."

"Lucy, this is Cana Alberona. A good friend of mine, she's a sophomore this year," Mira pointed to her friend; dark brown hair flowing half way down her back, white capris, a bikini top only covered by a cropped leather jacket, "Cana, this is Lucy. She's a freshman in my business class. And apparently Levy's roommate."

"Hidy, nice to meet ya," Cana threw an arm around Lucy's shoulders.

"Nice to meet you too," Lucy held back her cough, the alcohol was too strong.

"I apologize Lucy. Cana likes to drink a wee bit too much," Mira closed the door and leaned back against it.

"I get it from my pops," Cana took a flask out of her back pocket and took a drink, "Want some?"

"I'm underage," Lucy quickly countered, walking out from Cana's arms, "Levy's not here."

"Well she should be soon," Mira tapped her chin, thinking, "she was probably distracted by Gajeel."

"Sure, _distracted_."

"Cana.."

Lucy felt oddly comfortable around them, "Is there a reason you were looking for her?"

"Oh yes!" Mira jumped up and down, it was obvious to see the girl had a lot of energy, "her birthday is next week and we're throwing her a party tonight! It was all planned by Gajeel. He's the sweetest!"

Cana snickered, "I thought Laxus was the sweetest?"

"Hm. I guess Laxus is the sweetest for me and Gajeel is for Levy? Or maybe Gajeel is the sweetest in the sense he likes to do things for Levy and Laxus is the sweetest in he likes to be a secret romantic?" Mira kept mumbling to herself.

"Don't mind her," Cana turned back to Lucy, "Ya wanna come with us?"

"Oh, please come Lucy!" Mira grabbed Lucy's hands and squeezed them.

"Uh, I don't know.. I'm not real close to Levy.."

"That doesn't matter! You can still come!" Mira pleaded.

"Bunch of drinks and cute guys there!" Cana made herself comfortable at the bar and took another bottle out of her purse.

"I'm underage. And I'm not looking for a guy.." Lucy held her head down.

"Well you can still come, you'll meet a lot of people there, you can never have too many friends!" Mira held her arms up like a cheerleader, even raising one leg.

 _"You can never have too many friends? I don't even have any.."_ but Levy counted right? and Mira? she looked over to the drunk, Cana? They just met, could she consider her a friend?

"..I guess.. it couldn't hurt," she tried to hide her smile.

"Yes!" Mira clapped her hands.

"Sweet. But even though we're lazy college kids, ya gotta dress a little better than that!" Cana said as she looked Lucy up and down.

"I had a yoga class! I just haven't changed," Lucy covered her chest from Cana's prying eyes, "I'll go change. Um, is there a certain dress code?"

"Dress code?" Mira was confused, never thinking a college party needed a dress code, "No. Just something comfortable and stylish. Or that's what Erza said."

"Something sexy!" she heard Cana yell as she closed her bedroom door.

 _"Right, this is college. Not a business party. No one cares what you wear."_

She looked through her closet, but everything she had was dressy. And absolutely none of it was comfortable. But.. She ran to her drawers looking through her sweaters. She found an over sized light gray sweater that went to mid thigh. She threw it on and some black leggings. Her boots would just have to work. Thankfully her father let her pick her shoes, so she did have some stylish ones. She had some dark gray suede booties. She looked cute, not that she really cared what others thought.

Sighing, she looked back into the mirror. The sweater neck was big enough that her shoulders were showing, but her chest was big enough to hold it in place. Thankfully she had on a strapless bra. She did care what others thought, but that's just how she was raised. She had to force herself to stop. And tonight would be that first step. Grabbing a ribbon off her night stand, she put her hair in a side braid and put the pink ribbon at the bottom, the end made it to her waist. Her father hated braids.

"You look cute Lucy!" Mira and Cana were lounging on her couch.

"Thanks," she tugged on the sweater, "Do I need anything? I actually don't have a gift.. I didn't know it was her birthday.."

"Nahh," Cana lifted her feet onto the coffee table, "tonight's just for all of us to celebrate together. We're all busy on her actually birthday. Tuesday, if ya wanna know."

"Oh," Lucy sat on the recliner, more than a little relieved. They chatted for a little while waiting for Levy, she found out that Cana was a Culinary Science major too. She wanted to work at her dad's casino as a bartender. It was interesting hearing about that lifestyle from someone who grew up with it. Cana's mom died when she was five and she was handed over to her dad, who didn't know he had a daughter. But he turned into a great dad apparently.

"Gildarts is wonderful!" Mira gushed, "the casino he owns isn't far from here. When you turn 21 you should go!"

"That sounds fun, I guess," Lucy had never been interested in gambling and drinking, but she did say she was going to get drunk at least once. So maybe 'The Clive' would be the place to make it happen, "I'll have to see when I get there."

"Huh? What are you guys doing here?" Levy had come in without any of the them noticing. Mira scrambled around the couch to hug the pixie.

"Happ Birthday Levy!"

"It's not my birthday yet," Levy was smashed against Mira's chest.

"Well have we got a surprise for you!" Cana picked up the discarded bag she put on Lucy at first and walked towards Levy.

"No. Stay away. Don't put that thing on me!" Levy cried.

"Yer no fun," Cana fell back to on the couch, then she saw Lucy's confused face, "this bag has been used for many a kidnappin."

"Uh," Lucy eyed the bag with caution, it _had_ smelled funny.

"You need to go change!" Mira pushed Levy to her room, "We have to hurry!"

"For what? I don't need a party you guys!"

"Well we're gonna party even if you don't want to!" Cana yelled as Mira and Levy disappeared.

They reemerged a few minutes later, Levy was now in a black halter top that stopped before her belly button, jean shorts and black boots that came to her knees, "Lookin good!"

"Lucy! Are you coming too?" Levy just now noticed her roommate.

"Yeah, if that's OK," Lucy pulled at her sweater again.

"Of course!" Levy ran to her and hugged her neck, "I'm glad you're coming!"

"Well what are we waiting for! Let's go!" Cana headed for the door with Mira behind her, "I'm driving, Cana."

"I'm sorry, I didn't know you're birthday was coming up," Lucy told Levy as they went to the parking lot.

"Don't worry about it! With all the studying I've been doing I forgot too!"

Lucy giggled, "So you'll be 19?" She wanted to laugh at the thought of this smaller girl being a year older than her.

"No, 18. I skipped a grade in elementary school."

Lucy paled, "You must be super smart then.."

They had gotten in Cana's super-not-clean Highlander now, "I'm not that smart!"

"Yes ya are! Don't deny it!"

"Stopp!"

Cana continued to make fun of Levy for the whole ride to Gajeel's place. Mira laughed too, occasionally adding something. Cana made fun of Levy and Gajeel's sex life, that Levy swore was nonexistent. Lucy finally knew what it meant to have girl talk, and it felt wonderful.

Gajeel lived in a pretty big place. A three bed room house with his cousin and cousin's friend, Rouge and Sting. It was perfect for parties.

"ATTENTION EVERYONE!" Cana yelled as she burst through the front door, alarming everyone inside, "THE BIRTHDAY GIRL IS HERE!"

Mira pushed Levy to the center of the room, everyone around them cheering and shouting. Lucy walked in last and closed the door behind her. She watched as a huge man came up to Levy and scooped her up into a bear hug.

"Gajeeellll!" Levy was squealing.

 _"That's Gajeel?"_ Lucy thought she was going to be afraid of him, with his piercings and tattoos. But that grin on his face screamed 'dork'.

The crowd moved and she lost sight of Mira, Cana, and Levy. Panicking, Lucy walked the edge of the wall, avoiding talking to anyone. She saw many men attempt to talk to her, but she evaded them fast. The last thing she needed was a perv in her life.

Finally reaching the food, she turned around to look for one of them at least. But someone tapped her on the shoulder. Jumping, Lucy saw pink in the corner of her eye.

"Yosh! Hey Lucy!"

Natsu.

"Hi," Lucy hugged her waist, still not used to people being comfortable around her or being in this type of crowd.

"I didn't know you knew Levy, small world!"

"Yeah, I'm her roommate," when she said that, it was like a light bulb went off in his head.

"Oh, cool!" he laughed at some joke she didn't hear, "You look nice. Better than all the other stuff you wear."

"Thank you," she blushed, people had told her she was beautiful her whole life. But somehow his small comment made her warm inside. She saw that he was still wearing the same outfit from this morning.

"You want a drink?" Natsu casually asked.

She could feel fear creep onto her face and he must have noticed because he started to panic.

"UH! Just a soda! It's not beer or anything! Only a few people here can actually drink! Uh, how about a Sunkist? They got tea and water too! Um.." he scratched his head, messing up his hair, "don't.. uh.. run away again.."

Lucy couldn't help it. She laughed. It felt good to laugh. She shook her head, "Sweet Tea sounds good."

His face lit up when she agreed, "Yosh!" he grabbed her wrist and pulled her to the table. Sweet Tea for her, and orange soda for him. He pulled her to a comfy window seat.

"I won't run away again," Lucy started, "I'm sorry if you think that every time you see me."

"Nahh," Natsu leaned on the wall so he could see her better, stretching one leg out behind her, "It's happened before. I'm just kinda awkward. Or that's what my friends tell me."

"I see."

"So do you know anyone here?" he asked, pointing to the large crowd. She explained hot she met Mira and Cana, "And that's it. Just those two and Levy. And you."

"Well that ain't any good," he pointed to the food table, "That's Droy. He likes Levy. And that skinny guy next to him is Jet, who also likes Levy."

"That's the guy who annoys the shit out of me. He's the one who was yelling at me while we were talking, Gray," he pointed to a shirtless guy and a blunette girl, "That's his girlfriend, Juvia. She's kinda crazy."

"Over there is Erza and Jellal. We call them the power duo," he gestured to the couple on the love seat.

"You know Mira, but that guy there is Laxus. He looks mean, but he ain't. He's talking to Gajeel, Levy's boyfriend," the two he was talking about were on the floor having a thumb war, Levy and Mira were coaching.

"Uh," he looked around for more people, "That's my brother! Zeref!"

"Your brother?" Lucy looked out the window to see him along with a pretty blonde on the porch swing, "Who's that with him?"

"That's Mavis," he waggled his eyebrows, "he looovveess her."

"Aw," she laughed, giving Natsu a sense of pride at making it happen, "Is she going to be your sister-in-law one day?"

"Who knows," he huffed, "if he ever tells her how he feels, maybe."

"Oh, they're not together?" she took a closer peak, they were sitting pretty close together.

"Nah. He's a chicken."

Natsu's voice took on a more somber tone, Lucy turned to him, he was watching the couple outside with an unknown emotion.

"Did something happen?" she asked before really thinking.

"Uh. Kinda. My brother.. has a pretty dark past."

Before Lucy could say anything Natsu began a story, "Ever since he was a kid, Zeref loved sports. He played baseball forever. He was the best hitter Magnolia Middle School had ever seen. The high school team couldn't wait to have him.

"But, his freshman year, before he even got to play a game. He was at the batting cages, practicing with some of the older players. They decided to see how good he was, and sent ball after ball for him to hit. They kept going faster. One of them decided to try different angles. One ball nailed Zeref on the back of the head, knocking him out."

"Oh no," Lucy wasn't much a sports person. But she knew getting hit with a fast ball to the head was dangerous.

"He was in the hospital for a few days. The ball cracked his skull, they put him in an induced coma. When he woke up, he was still slightly concussed," Natsu gripped his knees, remembering those days. Lucy was hesitant, but put a hand on his to add some comfort.

"Doctor's said he wouldn't be able to play again. He got really depressed," Natsu gripped Lucy's hand in his, not noticing how terrified it made her, "He wasn't himself anymore. He turned dark.."

"Drugs. Alcohol. Smoking. Anything he could get his hands on to forget, he did it. He got in this group of devil worshipers. Dad was so freaked when that happened, but he couldn't do anything to stop it."

Lucy looked outside to Natsu's brother. He didn't even seem the type, and she hadn't even met him yet. From here she could tell he was shy.

"He uh, he met this girl in that group. Her name was Brandish. She was like the leader I guess. She called men her pets. Zeref said he loved her. But I think he just loved what she did for him. They were always together. I never asked, but I'm sure he lost his virginity to her. And did other things like that that I never want to know."

Lucy flushed.

"Anyway," he chuckled at her pink cheeks, "We uh.. got into a fight his junior year. I begged him to stop everything and get healthy. I was scared for him.. and of him. He threw the first punch, but I ended it. Not without a scar though," he pulled down his scarf and pointed to the scar on his neck, "Asshole had a knife on him."

"Oh my word," Lucy couldn't look away, it was a pretty thick scar, "you lived from that?"

"Just took off the skin. But it hurt," he laughed, trying to lighten the mood, "He got bloody too so Dad had to take us to the hospital. He told the doctors that Zeref was a drug addict and everything else. So they kept him."

"He was so mad, but it was best. We got a call at least once a day when Zeref cussed out a nurse. It was awful."

"But.. that's where Mavis came in," Lucy watched a smile blossom on his face, and she couldn't help but smile back.

"She was taking a class that semester, she wants to be a nurse. She was the person who had to bring Zeref his food, after the others one quit. But Mavis is pretty strong, no amount of yelling upset her. She kept coming back. And eventually, Zeref warmed up to her and told her everything. He had gotten enough of that junk out of his system that he was back to the cry baby he used to be. I walked in the room to both of them bawling like babies."

"The fight we had, kinda knocked some sense into him too. He wanted to stop a long time ago, but he didn't know what to do after baseball. Mavs kinda told him to go into Sports Medicine, since he knew so much already. She's been helping him ever since. Thanks to her, I got my brother back," he laced his fingers behind his head and grinned.

"Wow," Lucy looked back out the window to see Mavis excitingly talking about something.

"GAH! Um, I'm sorry," she turned back to Natsu, he was sweating and pulling his hair out, "that was a really deep story and you probably didn't wanna know all that and I noramlly never talk that much and uggghhhh! I'm sorry," he rested his head on Lucy's shoulder, ignoring her personal space, "you're pretty easy to talk to."

"Oh um," she blushed staring down into pink locks, _no one's ever told me that before.. father always told me that talking to me was taxing.."_

* * *

 _Zeref POV_

* * *

"So anyway it jumped out of the pan and rolled off the table and my partner had left to get more water so I.." Mavis was telling a story about her first dissection of the year.

Zeref watched her with half lidded eyes. Mavis was incredible, she never got sick when she did dissections even though she cries and held funerals when she ran over squirrels. But even more so was that she put up with him all these years.

Mavis placed her hands on either side of her on the bench, _"Just take it. Make a move already,"_ he shook his head, his inner voice sounded more like Natsu that he cared to admit.

"Something wrong?" Mavis tilted her head to the side, her wavy locks falling over her shoulder.

"No. What were you saying? Your teacher found you on the floor?"

"Yes! I thought I was in the clear but.." she grew so animated when she talked. It was breathtaking.

 _"Ask her out. Just do it now. Go to a movie. Go to dinner. Go to bed. Ask her out!"_ he had a younger brother to strangle when he got home for putting these thoughts in his head.

But, he didn't know if he would have a better chance. Swallowing his fear of rejection, he moved his hand off his lap reaching for hers-

"IT'S TIME FOR CAKE! EVERYONE INSIDE!"

"Ooh! Cake!" Mavis jumped up and pulled Zeref along by his shirt collar.

He sighed, _"Maybe next time.._ "

* * *

 _Lucy POV_

* * *

"Come on Lucy!" Natsu grabbed Lucy's wrist and dragged her to the front near the cake. It was a beautifully designed cake, orange and blue roses with a mix of black.

"It's beautiful! Erza thank you!" the scarlet haired woman held her head high, her boyfriend chuckling behind her.

Everyone began to sing, trying to drown out Gajeel's voice. Lucy stood by and watched, she may be new to this sort of thing, but it was nice.

"Aww man," Natsu's sigh brought Lucy's attention to him, "What is it?"

"Zeref. Looks like he tried to make a move or something and it failed," Lucy saw the dark haired man standing to the side, but he appeared to be smiling to her.

"He looks fine.. how can you tell."

"It's a Dragneel thing."

She guessed that was his last name. She glanced around the room and saw the small blonde was in line to get a piece of cake, talking quickly to Laxus.

"Stay right there!" Natsu ran off, leaving her alone for only a minute as he returned with two glasses and two pieces of cake," here ya go!"

"Oh, thank you," the cake looked delicious. She smiled sadly, this was the first birthday cake she ever had.

"I wanna do something to get them together," Natsu spoke with a mouth full of icing, "Will ya help me?!"

Lucy took a step back, _"I'm not ready for this.."_

He must has sensed her resistance because he smiled gently, "Come on, please? It'll be fun. I'll need advice from a girl anyway. Juvia told me that I don't understand women at all."

She could understand that completely. Shuffling her feet, Lucy debated this. Would it really be that bad?

For the first time in her life, she grinned, "I'll help you."

* * *

Super long chapter I hope you liked it!

So there is Zeref's story. And this begins his arc ^^

And Lucy is finally moving on! But will she ever play the violin again? Just wait and see!

 **I plan on making this pretty long, this is Freshman year for Natsu and Lucy, I want this to go until they graduate ^^**

 **Please Review and tell me what you think!**

 **[8-15-2016: hopefully here soon i'll get to post the next chapter so I decided to edit theses!]**


	6. Chapter 6

This chapter isn't as long, but it's definitely fun!

Still in Lucy's POV, next chapter we'll be back to Natsu!

 _Fairy Tail_ and it's characters belong to Hiro Mashima  
I also do not own the song 'Valentine' by Martina McBride

* * *

 _Act I: Zeref and Mavis_

* * *

Lucy woke up to the shrill of an alarm. She reached out to turn it off, only to find it was actually her cell phone ringing.

 _"Who would call this early in the morning..?"_ She turned over and went back to sleep.

A few hours later Lucy smiles as she woke up, she actually slept peacefully. Looking at the clock, it was 10 AM.

"I slept all morning?" she was always up before the sun, never being aloud to sleep in late, even as a child, "Oh yeah, who called me?" she could only think of one person.

 _"Lucy. I received a call from Glenda last night. She said you did not show up for practice yesterday. I am_ _ **severely**_ _disappointed in you. How dare you skip? And just what were you doing? If I find out you were with a boy or at a sleazy college party you will be in serious trouble."_

Her father hung up without another word. What a message to wake up to. He was the one who told her not to show up, and honestly, why did he care?

Lucy got up, stretched as normal, but instead of grabbing her violin, she picked up a book that she bought along side her text books. At the time she bought it so the lady at the checkout wouldn't think she was boring. She had heard her making fun of students who only got their books for class. It was a romance, but it was supposed to be filled with action too.

Smiling, Lucy got back in her covers and opened it up, _"It's been a long time since I spent the day to just relax. The last time was when mom was alive.."_

The book was so interesting! The action started with page one, and the romance trickled threw with every page. The main protagonist was crazy, almost evil. But he had a love that shone through his smile. His love interest, the main female protagonist, was a beauty. But it seemed that not everyone thought that. Lucy got sucked into this world that she wasn't brought out until a cup of coffee was in her face.

"Good morning!" Levy laughed at Lucy's surprised face sitting down on the bed, "I didn't know you liked to read."

"Yeah," she pulled out a bookmark from her night stand, "I don't get to read much, though."

"I read all the time!" Levy went on about the three books she had finished just this week.

"I might have to read that one!" Lucy laughed.

"You should! It ends so well!" Levy drained the rest of her coffee, "Anyway, I'm actually going shopping in a little bit, would you like to come with me?"

"Shopping?" Lucy couldn't remember the last time she went, or rather, without a list of appropriate things to buy from her father.

"Yeah, my friend Juvia wants to take me out for lunch today for my birthday. We'll probably be shopping almost all day. Please come!" Levy pleaded, and her puppy eyes were _good_.

On instinct, Lucy went to say 'no'. Shaking her head, she knew she had to get out of that.

"I'd love too," Lucy laughed as Levy cheered.

"Great! Let's get ready now. Juvia doesn't like to be late," as Levy skipped to the door, she turned around, "seriously. You should hear her complain about her boyfriend when he's late for a date."

Lucy remembered Natsu pointing the couple out to her, she didn't get to meet her, but she didn't want to make her mad.

Glancing at her closet, Lucy groaned. She only had dress clothes. It was pretty cool outside today too, "Guess it's good I'm going shopping," she took a peak at her phone, "and it may be the last day my credit card works, so I better use it well."

She pulled out a pair of skinny jeans and a large sweater. She wore big sweaters to distract people from her chest. It never helped much.

Looking in the mirror, Lucy liked what she saw. The sweater was similar to the one from last night, a large neck where her shoulders were visible, it was just pink this time. And the only reason she had skinny jeans was for the times her father took her horse back riding. Pulling on a pair of boots, Lucy put her hair in low pigtails. Satisfied, she grabbed her purse and went to the kitchen.

"I had a feeling you'd wear something like that," Levy was already in the kitchen; jeans, adorable Minnetonka flats, fashionable blue button up, and a black jacket.

"Why do you say that?" she got out a water bottle, noticing that the fridge was pretty bare she reminded herself to ask Levy for a grocery stop one day.

"You always were such fancy clothes," Levy was on her phone, probably texting Juvia, "I had a feeling that all you owned was dress clothes. And that looks very fancy, casual, but fancy."

"Oh," she lowered her water, she never really thought anything of it, "my father.. doesn't like.. casual wear."

Slipping an arm through Lucy's, Levy pulled her to the door, "And that's why you're going shopping! This is college! A place where you can wear pajamas to class!"

Lucy giggled, she had defiantly seen some odd choices in the last few weeks.

"Levy is late," a pretty bluenette was standing right outside the building door.

"I'm sorry, Juvia!" Levy whined, "but I'm here now! And I brought my roommate!"

"Oh," Juvia turned her gaze to Lucy," hello."

"Hi," well that was awkward.

"Lucy is pretty shy. But she needs some new clothes so I wanted to bring her along!"

"Juvia doesn't mind," her sharp gaze petrified Lucy, "do you have a preference about Hockey players?"

Lucy heard Levy groan, "Um. Hockey players? I've never been much of a sports person.. so I wouldn't know.."

Juvia immediately smiled, "Then we will be good friends!"

As she skipped to the car, Levy explained, "Her boyfriend is on the hockey team. She doesn't like his fan girls."

"Oh," Lucy had no interest in finding a boy to fawn over, thank you very much. Especially if it meant having that glare directed at her.

About 10 minutes later, they arrived at the mall. It was close enough where you could walk from campus, but with the amount of shopping they planned to do, a car was needed.

"You like rock music?!" Juvia's eyes lit up.

"Yeah, my mom was a big fan when she was younger. I guess she passed it on to me."

The girls were at the Pizza Palace right outside the mall. As they were waiting for their food, Levy started asking Lucy all kinds of questions. The discussion of music came up, Levy tried to skip it because she had a feeling the answer would be 'classical', because of her major. But the blonde surprised her. The next thing you know, Juvia and Lucy are talking about all kinds of bands that Levy had heard of maybe once.

"Don't feel bad, Levy. Maybe one day you'll find someone with the same love for Heavy Metal as you," Juvia snickered.

"Heavy Metal?" Lucy would have never guessed that, then Juvia whispered in her ear, "she only likes it because of Gajeel."

"I do not! I enjoy the music just fine!" she tore into her plate, grumbling something about 'stupid Gajeel'.

Lunch went spectacular for Lucy. She never expected to fit in like she was. Levy took to her thanks to books, Mira was in class with her and enjoyed her company, Cana seemed like she would get along with everybody. Natsu, well, there was just something about him. And now, she was bonding over music with Juvia, which was something she thought she would ever do.

"Lucy needs a whole new wardrobe?" they entered the first store that was filled with the newest trends, Lucy didn't even know what was in style.

"She does! The only thing she has in her closet is dress clothes!" Levy looked around the store to find the petite section.

"Is something wrong with dress clothes?" Juvia was wearing a dark blue skirt that went to the floor with a slit up the side, pretty white flats, a lacy white top, and a blue headband.

"Nothing!" Lucy shook her head, "It's just, I don't have anything casual. And most of my clothes are something you would see at a gala, not a college class at eight in the morning."

"Juvia understands!" she grabbed Lucy by the arm and drug her to the back of the store, "Juvia knows we can find Lucy something back here!

"Wait for me!" Levy ran after them, carrying a few items already.

Several hours and 5 shops later, Lucy now had a 'rocker yet girly' wardrobe, thanks to Levy picking out some cute casual dresses.

"Now on to to Lingerie!" Juvia's feet didn't seem to hurt like Lucy and Levy's.

"Lingerie?" Lucy was scared to think what was on Juvia's mind. All day she had heard about the amazing Gray, and what he was like in bed..

"Don't worry, I doubt she's picking for you. She likes to keep things fresh in her own life," Levy wandered off to another section of the store, leaving Lucy to fend for herself.

 _"A new wardrobe deserves new panties, doesn't it?"_ she giggled as she scanned the tables of colorful undergarments. And after picking out a couple, thanks to the sale, she chose a few matching bras before Juvia drug her to the back.

"Juvia found something perfect for Lucy!"

"Uh, I'm all set actually!" She cried to no avail.

It was a black teddy. It was lacy and had very little fabric.

"It will go nicely with the black dress you got!"

Lucy swallowed, not knowing how to feel.

"This is something that Erza would wear," Levy came up behind Lucy, "just add some leather."

 _"Leather?!"_ what kind of sex lives did these people have?!

"Oh, well Juvia thought it would be nice for Lucy," the taller bluenette then asked, "what kind do you like? Do you prefer cotton?"

"I don't need any!" Lucy blushed furiously, "I don't plan on wearing something like this in.. ever!"

"Ever?! Lucy does not want to have sex?"

"She is very open about these things," Levy laughed, Lucy's face turned bright red.

"I do- I mean no I- yes but- I don't know!" Lucy covered her face and walked away from her new friends, they were laughing.

She opened her eyes, about to go pay for her stuff when she saw something she did like. It was a pink baby doll type. Lacey bra, with the fabric a sheer pink, and matching panties to go with. It was something you would wear on your honeymoon. Or on your wedding night.

"Buy it," Levy scared the mess out of her.

"What?"

"You obviously like it, why not get it? You may not need it now, but you might one day," Lucy chose to ignore the wink she got.

"My father would kill me if he knew I bought that and planned on using it."

"Juvia thinks that Lucy's father does not want what is best for Lucy," Juvia picked up the lingerie, in Lucy's size, and handed it to her, "it's on sale! And like Levy said, you may need it one day."

"Come on, Lucy. Be a rebel!"

The lingerie was adorable, and she knew she wanted it. She had a feeling it would sit in her underwear drawer until the end of time, but why not? Her father was already made at her, might as well make it worth it.

"OK," she took the pink cloth from Juvia and ran to the checkout counter.

"Alright," they left the store, all with full pink bags, "last stop, shoes!"

Shoes was the one thing Lucy didn't need, but what girl passed them up?

Levy and Juvia were looking through the boots when Lucy squealed.

"Did you find some you like?" Levy kicked off her shoes to put on the try on socks.

"Yes, and I have to have them!"

"What are they?" Juvia picked up a pair of thigh high boots she liked before looking at Lucy, "Vans?"

"Really?" Levy thought she might want some slip on shoes or more boots.

"I've always wanted a pair! Father hates these, but I think they're so cute!" she quickly found her size and sat down.

Juvia giggled at her enthusiasm. The song 'Valentine' started to play from her purse, she smiled as she dug for it, "Darling."

"That's Gray," Levy told Lucy, but Lucy was too absorbed looking at the shoes on her feet.

"Oh, did he get hurt?" Juvia put her phone on her shoulder so she could try on the shoes.

"She said Gray was a hockey player?" Lucy asked, putting the shoes back in the box.

"Yeah, he's just a freshman but they already have him as a starting player. The first game is the first week of October, you should come," Levy examined her short boots in the mirror, not really liking them.

"Juvia is glad he isn't hurt. Juvia is out with Levy and Lucy shop- oh, Lucy is Levy's roommate. We're out shopping."

"I haven't met him. Wouldn't that be weird?" Lucy hugged the shoe box to her chest, watching Levy walk in the boots.

"You'll probably meet him before then. If you hang out with us anyway," Levy sat down next to her, decided they weren't the ones.

"Yes, Juvia did," Juvia's face turned pink, "oh, Gray's back hurts?"

Levy smirked, "we'll be going home in a minute. We better check out."

Levy went to the register, Lucy frowned, not understanding what she meant, but followed her anyway.

Juvia stood quickly, forgetting all about shoes, "Juvia would love to come massage Gray's back. Give Juvia 20 minutes!" she came to the front with Lucy and Levy, "Juvia loves you!"

She giggled and hung up the phone, "Juvia needs to go home! Her darling needs her!"

Levy shook her head, "Ruining girls day for a 'massage'."

"Gray needs Juvia!"

Lucy blushed, fully understanding now.

Less than 10 minutes later, they were back at Lucy and Levy's dorm building, "Today was fun, let's do it again!"

"Juvia enjoyed getting to know you Lucy!"

"I had fun too," she really did. She didn't have many friends in high school, and they never invited her to do stuff like this.

"Well, Juvia is off!"

"If you do it in public, don't get caught!" Levy waved.

"Juvia and Gray have only been caught 3 times!" she yelled as she drove off.

"They've been caught.. in public..!" Lucy asked, almost missing the first step when Levy nodded.

"Before we graduate, you'll probably catch them doing it."

Lucy had never even seen a man without a shirt on, she didn't want to ever see that.

"I need to do some studying," Levy opened the door the apartment, "What are you going to do?"

"Actually, there are some places on campus I want to check out. Especially that arcade-restaurant Juvia mentioned," Lucy placed her bags just inside her room, "I've never been to one before."

"You are such a denied child! Go! Go have fun!" Levy pointed back to the door, both girls laughing.

"I'm going to change first," Lucy mumbled to herself as they parted.

For Lucy, Saturdays were normally practice and study, practice and study, practice and study. So this was the first time in years that she had time to herself. When she looked in the mirror, she didn't recognize herself.

Ripped skinny jeans, the color much lighter than her other ones. A black tank top that showed off her chest, a red plaid button up with all the buttons undone. And even though she wanted to wear her vans, she chose her new flip flops instead. Putting her hair in a side ponytail, she ran out the door, "bye Levy!"

Her first stop was Happy Morning. She wanted some good coffee before she walked around campus. Getting an IcedCoffee, Lucy realized she forgot all about her 'diet'. She had eaten 3 slices of pizza, a cinnamon pretzel, and now coffee at 6 in the afternoon. Hell, she had a piece of cake last night! She would have to weigh herself in the morning, maybe she gained a few pounds. Thinking this, she almost ran into someone as she left the shop.

"Yosh! Lucy!" it was Natsu.

"Oh, hi-" before she finished, he drug her into the alley beside the coffee shop, "Hey! What are you-"

He put his hand over mouth, his back was against the wall and he was holding her pretty close.

"OW!" he took his hand away from her now scowling mouth, "if you wanted me to move my hand ya coulda just licked it!"

"That's disgusting," Lucy pouted, she had spilled her coffee when he dragged her.

"I do it to people all the time," he grinned, "but shushh!"

"Why?" he puts a finger to her lips this time and points to across the street.

"I'm following my brother!" he ran to the edge of the building.

"Should I ask?"

"I wanna get him with Mavis!" he glanced back at her, "Ya said you would help me!"

She did say that, didn't she? "And how is following him going to help?"

"Gotta find out how he feels first!" he wrapped his scarf around his head, "like ninja."

She giggled, his eyes were the only thing visible, "OK Mr. Ninja, where is he going?"

"The grocery store."

She narrowed her eyes, "And just how is grocery shopping going to help us?"

"He always shops with her!" he waved his arms randomly, "find out what they're like alone, and maybe his body language will tell us something!"

Lucy had a feeling this would end in failure. He gripped her wrist tightly and pulled her along to the store a few blocks down, "Ninja's are quiet!"

"I know that, weirdo."

They found Zeref in the canned food isle, Mavis was next to him with a shopping cart.

"Now what?" Lucy peered through the boxes and cans.

"We watch carefully, like ninjas," he raised his hands in the classic jutsu stance, "nin nin."

"Oh geez," Lucy couldn't hear what they were saying from her spot, but it wouldn't be wise to get closer.

"I bet Natsu wouldn't eat this so I'm going to get it," Natsu whispered mockingly.

"What?" Lucy whipped her head to him, and suddenly realized they were in a _bad_ position. She was leaning over and he was right behind her. She stood quickly and moved to his side.

"I bet that's what he's thinking, oh and that! Theses are his favorites so I'll get a few of them and hide it from him!" he glared at Lucy when she laughed, "it's true! He hides stuff from me!"

"Oh, i'm sure he does," Lucy laughed again when he growled, "they're moving!"

Natsu and Lucy followed the pair around the whole store, getting odd looks from other shoppers. And in the end..

"Nothing. Not one helpful bit," Natsu leaned against the wall, Zeref and Mavis were putting their bags into Mavis' trunk.

"No look there! He's putting most of the bags in," she watched as he put in the case of water and then jumped to get another bag, "he's a gentleman."

"He's always doing that kinda stuff though," Natsu titled his head, not getting it.

"Does he do that for you?" Lucy inquired.

"No, he makes me do it all," Natsu looked down at her, her blonde head reaching his collarbone.

"Then that counts, he wants to show her he cares. That's so sweet!"

"How is putting bags in the trunk of a car show he care?"

"I guess you could say it's similar to pulling out a chair, or holding a door open for her. It's chivalry."

"I think he just wants to prove how strong he is. That's what I'd do!"

Lucy sighed.

Zeref and Mavis drove off, for a moment Lucy felt jealous. Mavis had a nice car, her father barely ever let her drive.

"MANN!" Natsu flopped down on the ground, "What now!"

"Get off the ground!" Lucy scolded, he sat up and pouted, "We'll think of something."

Something in Natsu's gaze changed, she didn't know what, "I'll hold you to that, Lucy."

She held out a hand to help him up, the instant he was on his feet Lucy realized that since the moment she ran into him, thoughts of what he father would think hadn't been in her head. It was like she forgot who she was when he was around. She became someone else, and she liked that person.

"HEY!" she crossed her arms to cover her chest, "Stop staring!"

His face burned, "Sorry! I didn't mean too! They were just there!"

"Yeah, right," she grumbled.

"Serious, you're always wearing fancy-schmacny clothes," he looked her up and down, "you look better this way."

She blushed, "That doesn't mean that gives you a free pass to stare."

"Sorry," that grin didn't look sorry.

"Anyway, I'm gonna head home. Probably get another coffee since you made me spill my other one."

"Let me get it!"

"Huh?" her cheeks burned more, "No it's fine-"

"It was my fault. And I've kinda been dragging you around for a while. Let me, please!"

"No really, I don't mind.." she trailed off when he got down on his knees.

"Please, Lucy!"

Lucy laughed, she couldn't remember the last time she had so much excitement in one day. She made a new friend, went shopping, played ninja with a guy who was on his knees begging to buy her coffee.

"I guess, if you have to anyway."

"Yosh!" he jumped up and then smirked at her, "Last one there is a rotten dragon egg!"

"Dragon egg? Wait! No fair! I'm wearing flip flops!"

"So what?! I am too!"

* * *

hehe i hope you liked it!

fancy-schmancy - that's the word I use for rich people clothes hehe  
Juvia and Gray, in my opinion, have a _very_ sexual relationship. And it so much fun to write.

So, when Lucy is around Natsu, she becomes the Lucy we all know and love. I wonder what this means for the future? ;)

 **I plan on making this pretty long, this is Freshman year for Natsu and Lucy, I want this to go until they graduate ^^**

 **Please Review and tell me what you think!**

 **[8-15-2016: editing all the chapters before I get to update more!]**


End file.
